A Vida é Valiosa
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Shaina, triste e desiludida, decide acabar com a sua vida. No entanto, a pessoa que ela menos esperava a faz mudar de opinião. - TRADUÇÃO
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Para falar a verdade, não é o melhor que eu já escrevi, e, embora não seja o meu estilo (prefiro escrever sobre lutas e coisas assim), mas, droga, como não vejo nada sobre este casal impossível (pelo menos não que eu tenha encontrado), e além de me parecer muito interessante, então, uma fic Shaina x Camus.

E, bem, isso é tudo. Qualquer recomendação, ou dúvida, é só me dizer. Até logo.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertence, e sim a Masami Kuromada. Posto esta fic apenas por diversão e entretenimento, sem visar qualquer tipo de lucro.

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "La Vida es Valiosa", de Shinosuke94. O autor me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **A VIDA É VALIOSA**

Não sabia o quanto tinha se afastado do Santuário, simplesmente correu o mais rápido que podia, não querendo estar perto dali, chegando a um local completamente desconhecido para ela.

Era rochoso e bastante desconfortável, talvez a única coisa agradável fosse a vista para o mar, no entanto ela não se importava... deixou-se cair no chão, inconsolável, por causa do que havia acontecido há poucos instantes, precisando estar a sós, sem que ninguém visse como a tristeza e a dor invadiam o seu coração.

Ela realmente não conseguia suportar a rejeição da pessoa que mais amava em sua vida, aquilo havia destroçado-a totalmente. Sabia que ele não tivera a intenção de machucá-la quando fora honesto com ela, mas Shaina não conseguia evitar sentir-se completamente infeliz pela sua resposta. Talvez ela tivesse se iludido demais, talvez achasse que com suas ações alcançasse o seu coração, ganhasse a sua afeição, tudo o que tanto ansiava por parte do Cavaleiro de Pégaso... mas não foi o que aconteceu.

Ela queria odiá-lo, tirá-lo de sua mente, mas simplesmente não conseguia lutar contra o que sentia por ele, o que a fez se perguntar por mais de uma vez, enquanto se sentava e abraçava firmemente as suas pernas: ela valeria algo para Seiya ? Seria importante para ele ? Se sua vida, que tantas vezes oferecera para protegê-lo, não era o suficiente para conseguir o seu apreço ?

E ela gritou furiosa, e também triste, enquanto tirava a sua máscara e a despedaçava contra as rochas, respirando entrecortadamente... enquanto tentava conter as suas lágrimas, mais por orgulho do que por outra razão.

Cansada de tudo, ela olhou cuidadosamente para os pedaços espalhados de sua máscara, enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, o céu começava a ficar nublado, anunciando que a chuva iria começar em breve, e fez a pergunta a si mesma, pegando um dos destroços da máscara com uma ponta bastante ameaçadora, enquanto o aproximava perigosamente de um de seus braços, com o seu corpo todo começando a tremer, em razão do que ela tinha pensado em fazer.

\- Por acaso a minha vida não vale nada ? - foi a última coisa que ela disse a si mesma, ao mesmo tempo que um forte trovão ressoou por todo o local, acompanhado pela chuva que começou a cair impiedosamente, e em seguida, as lágrimas que já não conseguia segurar. Shaina começou a aproximar o objeto pontudo de suas veias, enquanto fechava os olhos, deixando-se afogar pela grande dor que sentia dentro de si.

No entanto, ela não pôde continuar, após sentir que algo suave havia envolvido todo o seu corpo, evitando que se molhasse, o que fez com que a mulher de cabelos verdes alçasse o seu olhar rapidamente, encontrando-se com um par de olhos azuis como o mar, que olhavam-na com extrema calma e frieza, percebendo, em seguida, a sua armadura dourada e os seus longos cabelos azuis.

\- C... Camus... - foi só o que ela conseguiu dizer, bastante nervosa, quando viu que os olhos deles haviam pousado no pedaço de sua máscara já pertíssimo de suas veias. Esperou por uma censura ou algo que fosse dito pelo Cavaleiro de Aquário, mas ele simplesmente se manteve em silêncio, e, calmamente, voltou a cobri-la com a sua capa, para que ela não se molhasse mais, ajudando-a, em seguida, a ficar de pé.

Shaina não disse nada, muito menos opôs resistência, simplesmente deixou que ela a guiasse até um local em que ela não pudesse mais se molhar, ele parecia conhecer aquele local, sem sombra de dúvida.

Com ambos protegidos da chuva, Camus simplesmente ficou em silêncio, de braços cruzados, olhando para o mar, esperando que a chuva passasse. Shaina, contudo, apenas ficou observando o Cavaleiro de Ouro, de costas, enquanto encostava-se contra a parede, ainda sem deixar de olhar para ele.

Esperou, talvez, que ele dissesse algo ou perguntasse porque ela estava chorando, mas não escutou nada por parte do Cavaleiro de Aquário, fazendo com que ela agradecesse mentalmente por não estar sofrendo um interrogatório. Embora aquilo fosse algo a se esperar do frio cavaleiro à sua frente... na verdade, era melhor assim, ela não estava emocionalmente bem, e em condições de responder perguntas.

No entanto, Camus, ainda olhando para o mar, perguntava-se por qual razão Shaina quisera tirar a vida. Se havia algo que se sabia sobre ela, era sobre o fato de ela ser uma grande guerreira, não fazia sentido... o que poderia tê-la feito tomar aquela decisão ?

E, diante daquela pergunta que não poderia omitir, o Cavaleiro de Aquário virou-se, observando-a atentamente, percebendo o olhar perdido dela no objeto com o qual pensara em acabar com a vida. Pôde também ver como os olhos dela estavam vermelhos, devido às lágrimas que ela estivera derramando. Então, sem que pudesse evitar, aproximou-se dela lentamente, preocupado, ainda que não o demonstrasse.

\- Shaina, o que aconteceu ? - perguntou Camus, gentilmente.

\- Não é da sua conta - foi a seca resposta da mulher, perdendo a ilusão de que não seria interrogada, e, por essa razão, desconfortável, ela virou-se, disposta a ir embora do local, mas não conseguiu, porque o Cavaleiro de Aquário segurou-a lentamente pelo braço, não querendo ser rude... porém, foi o suficiente para que Shaina reagisse rispidamente; ela virou-se rapidamente e bateu-lhe com força no rosto.

Porém, não fez com que retrocedesse nem um único passo o Cavaleiro de Ouro, que decidiu soltar-lhe o braço, imaginando ter agido com imprudência.

\- A vida é valiosa, Shaina... - Camus comentou novamente, vendo como a mulher dava-lhe as costas, disposta a ir embora.

\- O que você sabe sobre a vida ser valiosa ou não ? - respondeu ela, irritada, afastando-se de Camus.

\- Eu sei, porque tive a lamentável infelicidade de perdê-la várias vezes - respondeu calmamente o Cavaleiro de Ouro, conseguindo com que Shaina parasse e ficasse paralisada com o que havia dito o Cavaleiro de Aquário, sentindo-se pior do que já estava.

Por essa razão, a mulher de cabelos verdes virou-se para olhar para Camus novamente, que olhava para o mar com os braços cruzados. Ela suspirou, arrependida, e caminhou até ele.

\- Camus... eu... - tentou dizer Shaina, mas não pôde, por causa da voz dele, que a interrompeu.

\- Sabe... a vida é difícil, sim, e muitas vezes nos põe obstáculos, mas você tem de saber que esses obstáculos são o caminho para novas oportunidades - disse ele, fechando os olhos, enquanto suspirava - Nós não podemos nos dar por vencidos, nunca... - finalizou ele, enquanto a mulher sorria levemente.

\- Talvez... - murmurou ela, pensando em Seiya, e mais disposta a falar com o Cavaleiro de Ouro - Diga... alguma vez você já sentiu que sua vida não vale nada ? - perguntou ela, chamando a atenção de Camus, que observou-a... - Eu, sim... amo com todo o meu ser a uma pessoa, e simplesmente não consigo evitar pensar que eu não valho nada para essa pessoa, ao passo que eu dei a minha vida tantas vezes por ele, para protegê-lo, para demonstrar-lhe o que eu sinto, para obter o seu amor, para ser feliz... e não me sentir tão vazia - ela quase não finalizou, em meio às lágrimas que novamente voltaram a ser derramadas pelos seus belos olhos verdes.

O Cavaleiro de Aquário sabia a quem ela se referia, como também sabia que o amor nem sempre era correspondido, independente do que acontecesse, e, embora não quisesse demonstrá-lo, não conseguia evitar sentir-se mal por Shaina, inclusive mal podia acreditar que era ela quem estava tão machucada... e o fato de ele vê-la, à sua frente, chorar tão amargamente, estava realmente afetando-o. Embora ele sempre tenha controlado as suas emoções, quase chegou a amaldiçoar quem estava fazendo-a sofrer de tal maneira.

Então, optou por fazer a única coisa que podia, atraí-la para si e abraçá-la, procurando, ou melhor, desejando acalmá-la... mas não parecia consegui-lo, já que ela correspondeu fortemente ao abraço, procurando desafogar mais a dor que sentia.

Ele não soube por quanto tempo teve-a em seus braços, mal percebeu que a chuva tinha parado e que os lampejos do luar começaram a iluminar o local no qual tinham se protegido da chuva. E, por isso, Camus, ansioso, olhou novamente para o mar, porque agora seria visto o que ele havia descoberto recentemente naquele local.

Sentiu quando Shaina separou o rosto dela de seu peito, ainda sem deixar de abraçá-lo, e olhou diretamente dentro dos olhos de Camus, que, sem dúvida alguma, não imaginava vê-la tão bela, era como se a luz da Lua ressaltasse mais a beleza que ela já possuía naturalmente.

\- Você está bem ? - perguntou Camus, desviando o seu olhar para o mar, querendo ver algo, ou pelo menos era o que parecia.

\- Sim... me sinto um pouco melhor... - respondeu ela, sem entender porque não conseguia tirar os olhos de cima dele, que, por sua vez, voltou a olhá-la.

\- Venha, agora já é possível ver... - comentou Camus, segurando-a pela mão e tirando-a do local no qual eles haviam se protegido da chuva, parecendo em transe, como o transe que ela tivera há poucos instantes, ao olhar para ele.

Shaina mal podia acreditar no espetáculo que via no céu. Agora ela entendia a razão pela qual Camus conhecia o local. Ele havia descoberto que, ali, podia-se ver as famosas auroras boreais, e, sem sombra de dúvida, com a luz da Lua, ficavam mais vistosas.

\- Que linda paisagem - foi só o que ela conseguiu dizer, sem deixar de olhar para o céu, sem perceber que ainda estava segurando a mão do Cavaleiro de Aquário.

\- De fato... - comentou Camus, sereno, imerso no que estava vendo - Para dizer a verdade, sempre que eu tenho algum tempo livre, eu venho até aqui... e me deleito com esta imagem.

\- Entendo - Shina limitou-se a dizer, observando, novamente de costas, ao Cavaleiro de Ouro.

Camus, percebendo isso, olhou para ela, encontrando-se com aqueles olhos verdes, e voltando a se dar conta da beleza que Shaina possuía... sem dúvida, ela era muito bela... e, ainda por cima, parecia como se ela estivesse hipnotizando-o apenas com aqueles belos olhos verdes. Então, sem saber porque, Camus pousou uma de suas mãos sobre o delicado rosto de Shaina, que não afastou nem por um momento o seu olhar dos olhos azuis do Cavaleiro de Ouro, e, embora ele não quisesse admitir, o olhar fixo dela... estava deixando-o louco, pensou em tentar afastar-se dela, mas uma parte dele não queria... parecia impedi-lo...

Por esta razão, ele acabou beijando-a, sem hesitar... a aquela beleza que tinha à sua frente.

Não sabia porque levara a cabo uma ação tão imprudente. A única coisa que ele soube foi que, naquele pequeno instante... naquele pequeno instante em que estiveram juntos, aquela mulher havia despertado algo estranho em seu frio coração, já que pela primeira vez ele deixara-se levar pelas emoções, sabendo que, depois daquele ato, talvez ela o batesse com muita força, mas aconteceu exatamente o contrário. A mulher de cabelos verdes envolveu seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Camus, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo, para a surpresa dele, que segurou-a pela cintura, aproximando-a dele por completo, beijando-a mais apaixonadamente diante da resposta de Shaina, que parecia não querer se afastar dele.

No entanto, ambos tiveram de se afastar, após um instante de falta de ar, para depois olharem um para o outro, ainda sem se abraçarem... por um lado, ele estava muito surpreso, e, por outro, ela, completamente confusa pelo que havia acontecido.

O que a levou a baixar o olhar, enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, pousava suas mãos sobre os lábios dele, lembrando-se do beijo que havia recebido há alguns instantes, sentindo sua respiração um pouco fria... e sem deixar de pensar que a havia fascinado. No entanto, ela estava muito confusa, e só queria se afastar de Camus.

\- Eu tenho de ir - disse ela, com pressa, recuperando repentinamente a sua típica atitude, e olhando seriamente para o Cavaleiro de Ouro, que, antes que ela se fosse, decidiu dizer-lhe algo mais.

\- Shaina... - ele a deteve por um instante, com a sua voz, fazendo com que ela olhasse para ele novamente e tentasse decifrar o seu olhar, algo que não havia conseguido durante todo o tempo em que tinham estado juntos - Eu não sou bom em expressar os meus sentimentos, mas... - ele interrompeu-se por um instante, sério, enquanto ela esperava, com uma mistura de impaciência e de ansiedade, o que ele tinha a lhe dizer - Mas eu realmente gostaria muito de fazê-la feliz, e mostrar a você porque a vida é valiosa - finalizou Camus, com um leve sorriso, para depois olhar novamente o espetáculo que acontecia no céu, enquanto cruzava os braços, fazendo com que Shaina sorrisse e negasse várias vezes com a cabeça, sem poder acreditar no que estava acontecendo, ela realmente ainda não conseguia acreditar... mas, decidida, ela lhe respondeu.

\- Eu adoraria, Camus - ela limitou-se a dizer, sorrindo. Com uma estranha sensação de alegria que invadia todo o seu ser, ela se afastou do local, enquanto ele apenas continuou a observar calmamente o espetáculo no céu, com a mesma estranha sensação.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Continua no segundo e último capítulo. Ele sai ou ainda nesta semana, ou na semana que vem; bem, da semana que vem não passa.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Obrigado pelos comentários, e já que, pelo que eu li, vocês pareciam querer mais um capítulo, então postei este, para que, além disso, que a história fique com um desfecho melhor. Já que eu tinha pensado em deixá-la como oneshot, no entanto, o final não me convenceu, então... aqui está esta parte final. Espero que vocês gostem, ela é curta, mas é porque eu tentei ser mais específico com Shaina.

Bem, mas, como eu tinha dito, obrigado pelos comentários. Espero que mais escritores se animem, depois, a escrever mais algumas fics deste casal incomum.

Qualquer dúvida ou recomendação, não hesitem em me dizer, até logo.

* * *

 **Parte final**

Ela se afastava do Santuário correndo o mais rápido que podia, procurando chegar ao local pelo qual tanto ansiava, ao mesmo tempo que sentia a brisa suave bater em seu rosto... fazendo-a fechar os seus belos olhos verdes por um instante, talvez procurando, ou melhor, querendo desfrutar muito mais daquela sensação, que há muito tempo não sentia. Tanto que quase havia se esquecido de quão agradável podia ser uma brisa em seu rosto, fazendo contato com a sua delicada pele...

Porém, graças ao fato de já não ter aquela máscara sobre seu rosto, e, melhor ainda... saber que jamais precisaria daquilo, não apenas era algo realmente satisfatório, mas também era como sentir-se livre. Assim como naqueles tempos em que ela era apenas uma garotinha, envolta em liberdade, como também em felicidade... e, sem sombra de dúvida, ela não podia sentir-se mais grata, ao conseguir reviver novamente aquelas sensações que invadiam-na em todo o seu ser, e voltavam a florescer como no passado, fazendo com que a formosa mulher não deixasse de sorrir por causa da felicidade que sentia...

E, diante desse fato, ela abriu os seus olhos verdes, apressada, enquanto continuava correndo sem parar, e notando como, pouco a pouco, divisava a sua aproximação do mar... do local no qual a sua vida mudara por completo, local em que se encontrava o principal arquiteto de sua inigualável alegria, em que se encontrava aquela pessoa que permitia que Shaina pudesse ser apenas ela.

Parou por um instante, antes de ir vê-lo. Ao perceber que estava parada exatamente no mesmo local em que, há anos, ela se sentara, triste, no chão, fazendo com que, instantaneamente, um após o outro, surgissem aqueles vários pensamentos que passaram pela sua mente, na época... a infelicidade, a desilusão que a invadia, a dor em seu coração... de fato, era exatamente o extremo oposto daquilo que ela sentia atualmente.

Ela agachou-se, pensativa, pousando uma das mãos no chão, enquanto olhava para o céu.

\- Naquele dia, o céu estava nublado - disse ela, ao se lembrar, sem ocultar o seu diminuto, mas atraente sorriso - Eu realmente me sinto como se tudo tivesse acontecido ontem - ela murmurou para si mesma, enquanto ficava de pé e decidia caminhar um pouco mais, observando todo o local com calma, querendo lembrar-se ainda mais, sem dúvida, mas principalmente de como ele a havia protegido da chuva com a sua capa esbranquiçada, de como ele a tinha aconselhado-a, abraçado-a e permitido que ela desafogasse toda a sua tristeza em seus braços..., e, por último, de quando ele a beijara... sem dúvida se ela pudesse viver novamente aquele dia, ela o faria sem hesitar, para voltar a conhecer ao Cavaleiro de Aquário.

Caminhou até onde ele deveria estar, lembrando-se até mesmo de momentos engraçados que haviam acontecido em todos aqueles anos. Um deles era a respeito da alcunha que deram aos dois, após descobrirem sobre o relacionamento secreto que ambos tiveram por algum tempo, e, sozinha, naquele momento ela não conseguiu evitar o riso, ao lembrar-se de que os chamavam de "a água e o azeite", ou por tantas outras alcunhas. Mas, por mais opostos que ambos fossem em seus modos de ser, embora, claro, fosse verdade, já que de um lado havia ela, apaixonada, impulsiva e também temperamental, e do outro, ele, alguém calmo, imperturbável e também sóbrio...

\- ...Mesmo assim, deu certo - sussurrou Shaina, ante aquela lembrança, com um leve sorriso para si mesma, enquanto avistava-o, parado à distância, no mesmo local onde tudo tinha começado. Onde primeiramente havia sido o local dos seus encontros, onde fora o local que servira para esconder o relacionamento deles, há tempos, e onde eles sempre podiam se amar como se não houvesse um amanhã...

Ela decidiu ficar observando-o de longe por um instante, vendo-o na mesma posição que era típica nele... de braços cruzados... olhando para o céu e para o espetáculo que ali acontecia. Sua Armadura de Ouro brilhava sob a luz do luar, sua capa esvoaçando junto aos seus longos cabelos azuis, ao compasso da brisa que havia no local, dando-lhe um aspecto misterioso e atraente que ela amava.

Depois ela se aproximou dele a passos lentos, olhando-o mais detalhadamente, vendo a sua habitual seriedade, que escondia um belo sorriso que apenas ela era capaz de conseguir, e, só de se lembrar disso, a bela mulher de cabelos verdes não conseguia evitar sentir-se especial e única para o Cavaleiro de Aquário...

E efetivamente ela o era, razão pela qual ele decidira dar um passo muito grande, há bastante tempo, o qual ela aceitara, e, portanto, agora ela possuía um objeto muito especial em sua mão, o qual ela olhou e murmurou para si mesma:

\- O anel de noivado... - um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto, ao se lembrar daquele dia. Ela realmente nunca o tinha visto tão nervoso, ou melhor, nunca o tinha visto nervoso até aquele dia, ela realmente adorava incomodar bastante o Cavaleiro de Aquário ao lembrá-lo de que, naquele dia, ela não sabia se estava mais surpresa com a proposta dele, ou pelo perceptível nervosismo que se notava nele, que até mesmo suava... - Como eu gostaria de ter uma câmera naquele momento - disse ela, sorridente, embora o gesto dele tivesse sido afetuoso e houvesse encantado Shaina. Mas parecia realmente incrível ver daquele modo ao famoso Cavaleiro de Ouro, mais conhecido pela frieza e calma que sempre demonstrava diante de qualquer situação.

E, sorrindo em virtude daquelas lembranças, ela pousou os seus olhos em Camus, para, depois de estar totalmente próxima dele, beijá-lo no rosto, fazendo sorrir ao cavaleiro, que deixou de olhar para o céu e viu a bela mulher que estava à sua frente, vendo aqueles olhos verdes que tanto o cativavam, como também o hipnotizavam... sem dúvida, ela era como um anjo que caíra do céu em seus braços, tirando-o de sua profunda solidão e despertando emoções que ele nunca imaginara conhecer, com o seu único jeito de ser, e, sinceramente, ele sentia que era o homem mais afortunado do mundo por ter a oportunidade de estar ao seu lado e de fazê-la feliz.

* * *

\- Por que está tão sorridente ? - perguntou Camus, com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Não sei, imagino que seja porque eu estou em frente ao homem que me faz feliz - respondeu Shaina, divertida, envolvendo-o pelo pescoço com ambos os braços, enquanto ele segurava-a pela cintura.

\- Só isso ? - perguntou Camus, novamente sereno, embora ainda fosse possível vislumbrar o pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

\- Talvez eu esteja me esquecendo de algo, você deveria me refrescar um pouco a memória, não acha ? - continuou Shaina, olhando-o fixamente, fazendo o Cavaleiro de Ouro rir levemente, e, levantando o seu olhar para o céu, ficou pensativo, para depois baixar o olhar para sua amada, que o esperava ansiosa e tranqüilamente, com as íris verdes dela olhando bem dentro de seus olhos azuis.

\- Sim, eu posso fazer isso - ele assegurou, dando-lhe um rápido beijo, o qual foi correspondido de bom grado e no mesmo instante pela mulher de cabelos verdes, até que se separaram um pouco, ficando perto o suficiente, a ponto de poderem sentir as suas respirações.

\- Eu adoro quando você faz isso - sussurrou Shaina, sentindo um frescor em sua boca.

\- Por que você acha que eu faço ? - respondeu Camus, para depois alçá-la pela cintura, em meio às risadas de Shaina.

\- Hahaha... mas, ei, ei... ponha-me no chão agora, eu estou quase me lembrando - disse ela, em tom divertido.

\- Então ? - ele limitou-se a perguntar, esperando que ela lhe dissesse o que tanto desejava, bem como também lhe agradava escutá-lo da parte daquela formosa mulher em seus braços, que, embora muitos achassem que o relacionamento não daria certo exatamente por causa dele, soubera aceitá-lo e até mesmo amá-lo tal como era. E de fato o Cavaleiro de Aquário não podia estar mais agradecido por isso, uma vez que, para muitas pessoas, ele não era exatamente a pessoa mais agradável ou simpática do mundo. Até mesmo ele estava ciente disso... mas o que importava o que os outros pensavam, quando a mulher que conquistara o seu coração de gelo o amava do modo como ele era ? Aquilo, sim, era importante para Camus, ser amado como realmente era, sem ter de aparentar algo que talvez nunca viesse a ser.

\- Sim, eu me lembrei... de que às vezes você é um idiota - afirmou, com total seriedade a mulher de cabelos verdes, para em seguida voltar a sorrir - Embora seja um idiota a quem eu amo - corrigiu ela, beijando-o, entre os risos de Camus. Definitivamente, ela sempre arquitetava algo para fazê-lo sorrir.

\- E... eu... a você - ele logo tratou de respondê-la, enquanto a beijava, ao mesmo tempo que ela o abraçava com firmeza.

Ela sabia que, definitivamente, não tinha sido fácil alcançar aquilo que tanto chegara a desejar. Porém, apesar de tudo pelo qual tivera de passar durante aqueles anos, quando ainda estava só, tentando superar as preocupações e desilusões por causa daquela pessoa a quem amava, na ocasião, conseguiu, talvez por coincidência ou destino, ela não sabia, ter a oportunidade de conhecer a Camus, e, juntos, ambos tiveram de lutar também contra as adversidades, e inclusive depositarem a sua mútua confiança, em momentos nos quais tivera de vê-lo afastar-se dela, juntamente com os Cavaleiros de Ouro, para lutarem ferozmente pela deusa de ambos, Atena, deixando-a muito incerta quanto a se ele estaria bem ou se voltaria a estar ao seu lado...

No entanto, eles tinham superado tudo, juntos... onde Camus continuava e continuaria cumprindo com a sua palavra... ele a faria sentir-se querida, valorizada, amada... dando-lhe a felicidade pela qual ela ansiava...mostrando-lhe por que a vida é valiosa.

* * *

 **N/T:** Bem, e aqui está a minha segunda tradução do fandom de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Essa foi uma fic que eu encontrei meio que por acaso, e este segundo capítulo é realmente bem _fluffy,_ eu reconheço, mas mesmo assim eu não consegui deixar de gostar desta fic. Nunca antes eu havia lido uma fic com este ship (Shaina/Camus), mas, como disseram em uma das reviews da fic original, "é novo, e o que é novo é interessante". Neste caso, eu concordo com a afirmação. E espero que vocês também tenham gostado dela.

E, caso tenham gostado... reviews, please ?


End file.
